Always Together
by EmeraldeyesPeach
Summary: Squel dari We Belong Together. HinamorixHitsugaya. Bagaimana ya kalau Kira mau merebut Momo dari Hitsugaya? Simak aja deh!


Ehem! Ehem!

Hallo minna san… ^0^/

Jumpa lagi sama eme…

Hmm ini sekuel dari We Belong Together. Gomen ne minna san.. Eme baru muncul sekarang soalnya eme sibuk UAN sama Ujian Praktek kemaren. ( _ _ )

Hitsugaya : buruan dong.. pengen ketemu momo nih!

Me : sabar kapten..

Momo : Hallo shiro-chan! Hallo minna-san!!

Hitsugaya : SHIRO YUNA!!

Me : hush hush… berisik ah ( = =")

Disclaimer : Bleach bukan punya Eme. Kalo seandainya punya eme, Hitsugaya sama Hinamori Eme bikin romance terus. Hhhehe…

Author Note :

Bakudo level 61 : Byakuya pernah menggunakan bakudo level ini saat menghentikan gerakan Sode no Shirayuki dan membunuhnya.

Bakudo level 77 : Isane menggunakan bakudo ini saat ia memberitahukan semua shinigami yang sedang bertarung di episode pemberontakan aizen. Ia memberi tahu bahwa Hitsugaya dan Hinamori terluka parah akibat serangan Aizen.

Always Together

Pagi hari, terik matahari memasuki memasuki celah-celah jendela kamar Hitsugaya Toushiro. Terik matahari yang tepat menyinari wajahnya membuat kapten ini merasa panas di wajahnya. Perlahan mata emerald green itu terbuka namun segera ditutupi oleh lengannya untuk menghindari terik matahari itu.

"Uuugh.."

Gumamnya pelan. Ia merasa ada suatu kehadiran hangat disampingnya dan ia pun melihat pada beautiful woman yang sekarang sedang tertidur tepat di pelukannya. Ia tersenyum. Perlahan mengelus pipi wanita itu dengan penuh kelembutan.

Ia teringat kejadian tadi malam dan sedikit malu dengan apa yang sudah mereka lakukan. Namun, toh mereka sudah cukup umur untuk melakukan hal itu. Bahkan di Seireitei tidak ada peraturan yang mengatur batas usia untuk dapat melakukan hal itu kan?

Wanita yang berada di pelukannya itu menggumam sesuatu sambil menyebut namanya. Ia tertawa kecil dengan apa yang sedang di impikan gadis tersayangnya itu. Mendengar suara Toshiro, wanita itu pun membuka kedua matanya dengan perlahan.

"Ohayo Momo.."

Hinamori tersenyum manis pada Toshiro.

"Ohayo Shiro-chan..."

Ucapnya dengan nada yang masih sedikit mengantuk. Toshiro merasakannya bahwa ia masih lelah dengan *ehem* aktifitas mereka semalam.

"Tidurlah momo.. Kau masih lelah kan? Aku akan berada di kantorku jika kau mau menemuiku."

"Hmm.."

Sebelum bangkit dari tempat tidur, Toshiro memberikan ciuman hangat pada momo. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Toshiro merasa pasti Momo belum akan mau bangun sebelum siang hari. Ia tertawa akan hal itu. Momo memang seperti itu jika kelelahan. Setelah beberapa menit, Toshiro keluar dari kamar mandi dan benar saja, momo masih tertidur pulas.

Ia berganti pakaian dan mengenakan pakaian seragamnya. Mengencangkan obinya dan terakhir, mengenakan Haori berlambang angka Juu di punggungnya yang menunjukan posisinya sebagai Kapten Divisi 10.

*****

"Ohayo Kapten!"

Seperti biasa, begitu Toshiro memasuki ruangannya, ia sudah di mendapatkan ucapan selamat pagi dari Matsumoto. Masalahnya adalah.. Matsumoto mengucapkan salam itu dengan menggunakan level suaranya yang paling tinggi dan membuat telinga Toshiro seperti mau pecah.

Ia bersyukur bahwa setidaknya bukan salam "Pegunungan Himalayan" lagi yang ia dapatkan. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena sekarang Toshiro adalah seorang remaja lagi dan bukan anak-anak seperti dulu. Kasihan Matsumoto, ia tidak bisa lagi mendekap Kaptennya dengan Gunung Himalayan miliknya.

"Ohayo.."

Ia pun lansung duduk di mejanya dan mulai mengerjakan paperwork yang menggunung.

"Kapten, Sudah sarapan?" Tanya Matsumoto yang sedari tadi tiduran di sofa. Padahal ini pagi hari kan?!

"Sudah. Dan kau sebaiknya segera mengerjakan paperwork yang menggunung di mejamu."

"Aaah.. Kapten tau kan aku ini malas mengerjakan paperwork. Santai kapten…"

"Santai santai.. Kau tahu, paperwork itu sudah menumpuk berbulan-bulan di mejamu dan mungkin sudah berdebu!"

Dengan mempertahannkan cool face-nya, Toshiro menaikan sedikit level suaranya. Tapi, Matsumoto tetap saja tak mau dengar.

Tiba-tiba, ide muncul di otaknya yang jenius.

"Matsumoto.."

"Yaa~"

"Kau tidak membuka hadiah dariku?"

"Hah?! Hadiah apa kapten?!"

Dalam sekejap, mata Matsumoto pun berbinar-binar seperti anak kecil yang akan diberi hadiah.

"Rahasia.. Aku kan meletakkanya di laci mejamu kamarin."

"Masa sih?!"

Matsumoto pun langsung menuju mejanya dan duduk di kursinya lalu membuka laci dan merogoh ke dalam laci tersebut.

"Kapten, kau taruh dimana? Disini cuma ada peralatan make-up ku."

Senyum devil pun bersarang di bibir Toshiro.

"Bakudo level 1, Sai!"

Tubuh Matsumoto pun tak bisa bergerak secara otomatis.

"Kapten! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Sekarang kerjakan paperwork itu!" Ucapnya sambil meneruskan mengerjakan paperworknya.

"Tapi kapten, ini bakudo level 1. Aku bisa menghancurkan binding spell ini dengan mudah." Ucap Matsumoto ceria.

Namun ternyata ucapan Matsumoto ini malah makin mengembangkan senyum evil di bibirnya.

"Kau ini memang benar-benar bodoh Matsumoto. Coba saja kau hancurkan. Aku akan benar-benar memberimu hadiah jika kau bisa menghancurkannya."

Mendengar kata-kata ini, Matsumoto benar-benar merasa tertantang. Ia mencoba menghancurkan bakudo yang terpasang di tubuhnya. Namun semakin lama ia mencoba, ia semakin lelah. Lalu ia pun teringat kata-kata senseinya saat di akademi.

"Kekuatan mantra bergantung pada kekuatan pengguna, bahkan mantra tingkat rendah dapat sangat merusak bila digunakan oleh Shinigami kelas tinggi."

Matsumoto pun menyadari ketidakberdayaanya. Ia menyerah dan berpikir bahwa memang benar Kaptennya adalah "Setan Kecil Jenius".

*****

Sementara itu, di kamar Toshiro. Hinamori Momo baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia kemudian langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Tanpa ia ketahui, dari luar jendela terdapat bayangan seseorang yang sedang menguntitnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan hanya mengenakan bath robe berwarna pink kesayangannya. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya kedepan kaca untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Hmm..mm~" Senandung merdu keluar dari bibirnya.

Tanpa ia sadari, dua tangan sudah melingkar di pinggangnya. Awalnya ia mengira itu adalah Toshiro namun saat melihat bayangan orang itu di cermin, Hinamori pun tersentak kaget dan mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kira-kun?!" Terdengar suaranya gemetar dan ketakutan.

"Santai saja Hinamori-san. Aku cuma ingin kau." Ucapnya sambil mengeratkan lengannya di pinggang Hinamori.

"Hen-hentikan... Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu Kira-kun?"

Hinamori tahu bahwa ia sedang berada dalam bahaya. Tobiume juga mengatakan hal itu kepadanya dari alam bawah sadar. Namun ia mencoba bersikap tenang.

"Ada apa denganku? Sudah ku bilang kan, aku hanya ingin kau Momo-cahan.." Bisik Kira ditelinga Hinamori dan mencium pipinya.

Hinamori langsung tercekat kaget dan meronta.

"Hentikan Kira-kun! Lepaskan aku!!"

"Kenapa?! Kenapa semua mesti Hitsugaya-taicho?!"

Suasana di sekitar mereka pun menegang dan Hinamori semakin ketakutan sampai ia meneteskan beberapa air matanya. Sementara Kira sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan keadaan hatinya. Ia akan menujukan perasaannya pada Hinamori walaupun ia tahu bahaya apa yang akan di hadapinya.

"KENAPA?! Kenapa kau lebih MEMILIH HITSUGAYA-TAICHO?! Kenapa..bukan AKU?!"

"Aku mencintainya Kira-kun?! Aku tidak tahu.. Tapi aku mencintai Hitsugaya-kun?!!" Air mata semakin deras membasahi pipinya. Sambil terus meronta ia berharap kalau Toshiro akan cepat datang.

"Apa karena dia adalah seorang Jenius?!! Apa aku harus jadi seperti dia untuk mendapatkanmu Momo?!!"

"Kira-kun! Kau penting bagiku.. Tapi kita hanya sekedar teman! Sama seperti Abarai-kun, Hisagi-kun dan Rangiku-san!!"

Kira tak bisa lagi membiarkan hal ini. Ia menarik tangan Hinamori dan menciumnya paksa. Tangannya kemudian membuka paksa pakaian mandi Hinamori.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya, Hinamori pun melepaskan diri dari dekapan dan ciuman Kira lalu berteriak.

*****

Hitsugaya dan Matsumoto yang akhirnya telah lapas dari binding spell mendengar teriakan Hinamori.

"Kapten!!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Toshiro segera menuju ke ruang tempat tidurnya dimana Hinamori berada. Matsumoto mengikuti dibelakangnya.

*****

"HINAMORI!"

Saat Toshiro membuka pintu kamarnya, ia sangat shock dengan apa yang ia lihat. Salah satu tangan Hinamori dipegang oleh Kira sementara yang satunya memegang erat pakaiannya dengan obinya yang sudah tergeletak di lantai. Ditambah wajah Hinamori basah karena terus mengeluarkan air mata.

Bukan hanya Toshiro yang kaget, Matsumoto pun kaget dengan kejadian yang ada di depan matanya.

"KIRA!!" Bentak Toshiro dengan kemarahan yang luar biasa. Tangannya langsung memegang Hyourinmaru dan mengeluarkannya dari sarung pedangnya.

Mendengar suara Toshiro, Hinamori dengan paksa melepaskan tangannya yang tergenggam oleh Kira. Ia berlari menuju Toshiro dan langsung mendekap pria yang ia cintai itu. Toshiro pun balik memeluk Hinamori. Walaupun sudah dipeluk, Hinamori masih terus menangis dan tubuhnya gemetar.

"Ssshh… Tenanglah momo.." Ucapan hangat dan menenangkan di ucapkan Toshiro tepat di telinga Hinamori untuk membuatnya tenang.

"Matsumoto, jaga Hinamori. Aku akan berurusan dengan orang yang berusaha menyakitinya."

"Baik, Kapten.."

Dengan itu pun, Hinamori berada dalam pelukan Matsumoto. Toshiro dengan secepat kilat telah menghilang dari ruangan itu dan segera mengejar Kira yang kabur begitu Hinamori lepas dari tangannya.

*****

Tak lama ia mengejar, ia pun menemukan Kira dan segera melancarkan serangan tanpa ada basa-basi lagi.

"Menuntun guntur. Jembatan memintal. Dengan cahaya, terbagi enam. Bakudo level 61. Rikujokoro!"

Dengan menyebutkan mantra itu, tubuh kira pun tak bisa bergerak dan terkepung dengan cahaya kuning seperti bunga yang mengelilingi tubuhnya.

Toshiro kini berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan Kira. Terlihat jelas dimatanya bahwa ia sangat marah pada Kira karena berusaha melukai orang yang dicintainya.

"Kira! Apa alasanmu berbuat seperti itu pada Hinamori?!"

Kira pun hanya tersenyum lemas. Ia tahu bahwa ini akan terjadi dan ia juga tahu bahwa percuma saja melawan Toshiro.

"Aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Momo, Hitsugaya-taicho."

Mendengar ini, Toshiro pun semakin marah. Bukan karena ia tahu bahwa Kira suka pada Momo miliknya, tapi karena nama Momo diucapkan olehnya yang hampir saja melukai tubuh Momo.

"Apa kau harus melakukannya dengan cara seperti ini?!"

"Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya! Aku mencoba untuk bicara dengannya tapi dia terus sibuk dengan urusannya dan kau!!" Teriak Kira balik pada Toshiro.

Toshiro mengerti akan perasaan Kira yang seperti itu. Setidaknya ia pernah merasakan itu semenjak Aizen masih hidup. Ia pun kembali mengembalikan Hyourinmaru kedalam sarung pedangnya.

"Kira, kau tahu apa hukumanmu dengan melakukan ini?"

"Aku tak peduli lagi."

"Aku memaafkanmu karena aku tahu bagaimana rasanya berada di posisimu saat ini, tapi. aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika hal ini terjadi untuk kedua kali."

Kira hanya menunduk tak berdaya. Toshiro pun tampaknya akan melakukan sesuatu padanya. Ia merlutut di lantai dan menggambar symbol di kedua tangannya dengan cepat.

Ia pun mulai membaca mantra.

"Hitam dan putih bersih. Enam puluh enam mahkota dan sabuk. Suara guntur di kejauhan. Puncak tajam. Menelan tanah. Tersembunyi di malam hari. Lautan awan, garis biru. Dari lingkaran dan terbang menuju surga."

Toshiro menempatkan tangannya di depan dadanya dan terlihat kertas bakudo yang muncul dengan sinar berwarna biru.

"Bakudo level 77, Tenteikura!"

Kertas itu pun mulai bersinar dengan terangnya bersamaan dengan symbol yang berada dikedua lengannya. Ia pun membisikkan sesuatu pada kertas itu sebelum akhirnya kertas itu menghilang bersamaan dengan symbolnya.

"Sebentar lagi Kapten Soi Fon akan menjemputmu."

Dan ia pun menghilang.

*****

Matsumoto duduk bersama Hinamori di dalam kantor Toshiro. Kali ini Hinamori telah mengenakan pakaian shinigaminya. Ia masih terlihat sedikit shock dan wajahnya pucat. Matsumoto hanya dapat menghiburnya sedikit.

Pintu ruangan itu pun terbuka dan masuklah Toshiro yang terlihat sangat khawatir. Hinamori langsung berlari dan memeluk Toshiro dengan erat. Toshiro pun memeluknya balik dengan penuh protectively.

"Kau tak apa-apa Momo?"

"Iya.. Aku tak apa-apa." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis pada Toshiro.

Toshiro pun balas tersenyum.

"Kau baik-baik saja Momo.. jangan khawatir.."

Slah satu tangan Toshiro mengangkat dagu Momo dan berkata, "We're Always Together.. Always and Forever."

Ia pun mencium Hinamori dengan penuh passion. Lidahnya dengan mudah masuk kedalam mulut Hinamori dan mengeksplor seluruh bagian dalam mulutnya. Tak lupa ia pun bermain dengan lidah Hinamori dan itu membuat gadis tersayangnya melumat dalam pelukan dan ciumannya.

"Ehem!!"

Mereka berhenti berciuman dan melihat pada Matsumoto yang sedari tadi berdiri disitu.

"Aku senang kau baik-baik saja Momo-chan."

"Terima kasih Rangiku-san, Hitsugaya-kun."

Toshiro dan Matsumoto tersenyum pada Hinamori. Akhirnya, senyuman indah itu kembali lagi menghiasai wajahnya.

"Dan kapten, sebaiknya kau ajak Momo-chan ke kamarmu kalau mau malakukan hal itu."

"Shut up!"

OWARI

Thanks uda baca… ^^

And.. Bye.. bye..


End file.
